


The Story Of The Moon & The Sun

by chersanov



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chersanov/pseuds/chersanov
Summary: sealand can’t sleep
Relationships: Norway & Sealand (Hetalia), Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	The Story Of The Moon & The Sun

Peter was having a hard time falling asleep. It was no surprise, really. He could never sleep when it was summer as the hot weather always bothered him too much to let him get a small taste of a goodnights sleep.

He tossed and turned on his bed. Pulling his covers up and then kicked them away again, trying to find a cold position he could enjoy and maybe even fall asleep in. Finally giving up, he stirred from his uncomfortable position and looked at his brother sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room.

Olav was lucky enough to have fallen asleep before their parents shut down the air conditioner so he didn’t need to deal with the hot, sticky weather. Peter unfortunately, was not granted the same mercy. Groaning, he let himself fall from his bed and made his way to his parents’ room, as quietly as he could.

Slowly pushing the already half open door a bit further, Peter looked at his sleeping parents.

Cold air coming from the unclosed air conditioner hit him immediately and all peter wanted to do that moment was lie on the floor and sleep there the rest of the night.

With a loud sigh, Peter turned his attention back to his parents. Both his dads’ backs were turned on him and he could hear them snore slightly.  
Not really wanting to wake them up, Peter tried to reach the remote of the air conditioner but instead of pulling, he accidentally pushed the remote further and the it fell on the ground with a bang.

Biting his lips, Peter squeezed his eyes shut and mentally cursed his stupidity.  
When he opened them again, his dad was looking at him, eyes fully open, giving him a questioning look.

Peter looked right back at his father and murmured in a tiny voice “I couldn’t sleep.” His dad looked at him for a few seconds before nodding and lifted the covers, opening a small space Peter could fit in. “Close the door - quietly - and come here.” he patted the bed and Peter ran to him and hugged him tight.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” his dad asked. Peter looked at his dad before answering “... It was too hot. I can’t sleep when it is too hot. And now all my sleep is gone!” His dad smiled “Do you want me to tell you a story? To help you sleep now.” Peter smiled at that eagerly and nodded. “Can you tell me the one you always tell- story of the moon and the sun?”

Sigurd stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to remember the entire story. After his mind confirmed to him that he did remember, Sigurd nodded. “Yes, I can. now lay your head on my arm, yeah, like that.”

“Once upon a time, there was a moon, as beautiful as can be, only the stars could fathom, but the sun could not see. The sun so radiant, he burns so bright. the moon so luminous, but only showed her face during the night. She was untouchable, surrounding herself with a blanket of darkness. The sun would give anything to catch a glimpse of the moon illuminating the beautiful night sky.”

Peter smiled to himself. Olav always made fun of him for liking this story, saying it was a girls’ story but Peter never listened to him. His dad was a great storyteller, and stories were for everyone! Olav was stupid to think stories were gendered.

“Until one day when the Sun was sliding out of the heavens, he caught a glimpse of her. She was peeking up, a rare side of her being exposed to the light. and while the sun could shine, he knew the moon could glow.  
Just as the stars were wandering into the night, the sun fell in love like a snowball hurling down a mountain. how he wished to see her move than the fleeting moments he shared with her at both dawn and dusk. but they were a world apart.”

Peter yawned, wanting to stay awake until the end of the story, even though he had already heard it hundreds of times before he still liked it.  
His dad stopped when he saw Peter yawn, but when peter kept looking at him - with very tired eyes - he shifted Peter so he’d be closer to him and continued the story.

““Go,” she whispered to him one of those nights, her voice as sweet and sorrowful as the last light of morning.  
“Go and let me breathe, for you and i have decided fates. you illuminate the day, and i cast a glow at night. we will never be. Our connection would go against what all people believe, all they know.” During the summer he would stay a little longer just in case she would change her mind. It was no use.”

Sigurd took a second glance at Peter to see his sons eyes closed. Trying to not move Peter much, he reached for his phone and opened the lock screen. Seeing “1:39” he felt bad for Peter. The poor boy must’ve been very tired. With a small sigh, Sigurd placed his phone back on the nightstand and looked at his son again. Giving a small sigh, Sigurd kissed his dirty blond bangs and leaned back to his pillow, letting his eyes close too. After a few minutes, he too, was asleep.

.

.

.

“Don’t you dare abandon your blessing of light for my darkness.” Those were the last words the moon was strong enough to speak to the sun.

The sun could feel her peaceful soul and it soon became clear. he would die each and every night to let his true love breathe, for it would put an end to all her misery.

“A tale like this should be heard and seen.”

“And no one will know it is the story of you and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Olav is my human name for Ladonia. I imagine him to be around 7-8 and Sealand to be 5-6 here. 
> 
> this is part of an au of mine where sweden had ladonia at uni’s last year as an accident from a one nightstand. the girl doesn’t want the baby but keeps it anyway and sweden ends up taking custody after birth. one year later he meets his old childhood friend - cough norway- and they start seeing each other again. 3 years later they marry and after a year, they adopt sealand. 
> 
> Also no one asked but Peter not being able to sleep in hot is something i have. i can’t stand the hot. at all. and air conditioner being open all night, is a must for me.


End file.
